Aftermath
by Bandgeek481
Summary: Aftermath of Terry attacking Ian when he finds ian and mickey together...not really clothed. mostly IanxMickey with quite a bit of MandyxLip
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

**I own nothing**

_It only took a week before terry Milkovich was dead. Only a week. Fionna had honestly been surprised it took that long. _

She had been at home when Mickey Milkovich ran in screaming that Ian had been beaten and shot by his dad. She rushed to the Milkovich home and found a group of men all passed out bottles still in their hands. Guns carelessly discarded and needles not too far from them. Then she saw him, her baby brother a shot in his shoulder and one in his legs. His nose was obviously broken. He was bloody and battered. She called Lip knowing he was probably close. Within two minutes he was there with Kev and Mandy. They rushed to the hospital.

He was in emergency surgery for twelve hours. DSS had all the Gallagher children brought to the hospital. V, Kev, Mandy, and Mickey were sitting with them all. At first Fionna had no idea why Terry Milkovich was beating her little brother to death. Then the nurse who had been given a lovely story of Fionna finding Ian beaten and bloody in an alley, told her that her brother had fresh anal tearing and bleeding as if he'd been raped. "No," she explained, "my brother is just gay." The nurse taken a back nodded and wrote that down. So after that piece of information she realized that Mickey Milkovich was probably in some half ass relationship with her little brother and that her brothers had a thing for Milkoviches.

Once Ian got out of surgery they told Fiona he would be fine. DSS realized the kids were better off with Fionna then trying to run away and getting themselves nearly killed. It was quick and painless and the state signed over custody to Fionna with monthly surprise check-ins and then eventually she'd probably be able to adopt the kids. So after she got the he will be okay but we're keeping him sedated for the next thirty-six hours. So they went home.

They were sitting in the living room, Debbie, Carl, Lip, Mandy, Kev, v, Fionna, and Mickey. "Debs, Carl," Fionna started. "Can you two go upstairs and unpack your stuff?" the two nodded glad to get away from the awkward tension that they didn't quite understand. The two ran upstairs to their respective rooms and began to unpack. "Since I assume everyone but Kev, V, and I know what's going on you are going to tell us why the fuck Terry Milkovich and his barbaric dick head friends tried to kill my baby brother." Mickey chewed on his lip and lip inhaled. Mandy looked around at the two kind of confused. Just then the door opened and Jimmy walked in. "Woe what the hell happened it feels like death in here." Fionna got up and ran to him.

"It's Ian; he got beaten nearly to death by Mandy and Mickey's dad. As far as I can tell I think Mickey and Ian are fucking or something I really don't fucking know. Oh and DSS took the kids and gave them back to me. But right now lip and Mickey are telling us what the fuck is happening. Because I am pretty sure Mandy is as fucking clueless as the rest of us."

The two sat down and lip sat forward. "So the short version is Mickey's gay, he and Ian fuck a lot." Mandy turned towards Mickey and slapped him. "YOU'RE GAY AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Mickey shoved his face in his hands. "I'm. Not. Gay." Lip turned to him, "Dude you fuck my little brother almost every day and more than once on most days." Mickey looked up he was crying, but no one was going to go and point that out. "Ian was at that shitty boys home or whatever so like I told him he could stay at my house since my dad and brothers were going on a run and Mandy practically lives here." Fiona gave Lip the look. "My dad walked in and Ian and I weren't exactly clothed. He beat the sit out of Ian and they shot him and got drunk and shit. Eventually they all passed out and I went to go and get you." He motioned towards Fionna.

**Hehe I hope y'all enjoyed and the next chapter will be up pretty soon and it will be basically lip and mickey working together to do possibly illegal things and some Ian/Mickey as fluffy as they can get.**


	2. Chapter 2 Garbage Bags

Kev, Vy, Jimmy, and Fiona went into the kitchen to talk. Mandy went to go pick up Liam and Molly from Sheila's and go pick up Mickey's stuff and the rest of hers, which wasn't a whole lot. Mickey and Lip went up to Frank's old room. They sat on the floor of the room and just kind of stared at each other. Lip intensely stared at mickey. "The fuck you want Gallagher?" Lip just kept staring. Mickey's shirt was blood stained like he'd definitely tried to help Ian and had pressed his body against Ian. His eyes looked sad and he seemed purely broken. "You love him, you love Ian." Mickey glared at him. "Like fuck I do," he sneered. "You love him; I can see it in your eyes." Mickey began chewing on his lip his eyes darting to the left side. "Repeat this and I'll kill you; but Ian is just like I don't know special, okay?" Lip nodded and took a sip of his beer.

Mandy walked into the kitchen Liam on her hip and two garbage bags in her hand. Molly ran past her to go find Debs. Kev took Liam from her and Fiona asked her if they could talk privately in the living room. Mandy nodded and put down her garbage bags. "Look Mandy I didn't like you I didn't like your brother either. Thought you were too clingy for Lip and all. Bad news after Karen basically broke him. But now I realize that maybe I was quick to judge. You obviously care about him and our brothers have some fucked up thing going on. You and Mickey are welcome to live here since your dad rapes you and will most likely kill mickey and I don't want to know what that will do to Ian." Mandy was speechless so she just hugged Fionna and thanked her profusely.

She went back to the kitchen and lugged the garbage bags upstairs. She threw the more filled of the two bags at Mickey. "Your shit." She threw her bag towards the bed and went to go and sit next to Lip.

**HIIIIII so I was gonna initially do mickey and lip planning and MickeyxIan fluff but it went in this direction so maybe next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 She Hated It

Kev had to go to the Alibi and Jimmy went with him. V and Fiona were left in the kitchen washing dishes. "So you okay Fi?" Fiona put down the cup she was watching. "My baby brother is in the hospital because his lover/boyfriend/fuck-buddy's, I honestly don't know, homophobic asshole dad beat the shit out of him. Oh and that kids living at my house because he can't go home and his sister is here because said dick-head father rapes her. Then there's their little brother whose meth-head mom made her believe that she was a girl. But hey you know what? At least Monica isn't here."

Mickey lay down in Ian's bed and pulled the camouflage covers over him. The garbage bag with is stuff on the floor a few feet away. "So," Carl started," you like to lick gay wieners." Mickey choked on his sip of beer and sat up. "What?" Carl sat up and looked at him. "You like to lick my brother's wiener. You like to lick gay wieners." Mickey just shook his head. "Yeah sure, whatever." Carl snorted. "What's it like?" Mickey glared at him. This kid was a fucktard. "It's like sucking your brother's dick and then having it up my asshole." Carl just nodded. "Cool."

Mickey threw his empty beer bottle in the trash. He considered smoking a blunt; honestly he just didn't have it in him. He lay down and wrapped the blanket around himself and closed his eyes. The scene of Ian beaten and bleeding ran through his head. His dad slurring out fag over and over. Mickey had never felt so hurt by the use of that word. Hell he used it practically every fucking day.

He was just lying there. He was never going to get any sleep anytime soon. He heard the door open and assumed it was just Carl leaving to take a piss. He felt a hand on his back. He jumped up. He turned to the hand. He saw Lips unmistakable blue eyes in the dim light coming from the hallway. Lip could see the unmistakable terror on Mickey's face. "Chill dude no one is going to hurt you, now come down stairs and help me plan revenge. Mickey jumped out of bed and closed the door quietly. He quickly followed lip down stairs. "You want a beer or coffee?" mickey looked over at him. "Coffee thanks."

Lip made two cups of coffee and walked into the living room Mickey following in suit. The two sat on the couch and sipped there coffee in silence for a moment. "Look I know he's your dad or whatever but he tried to kill my brother and you. I'm not a phsyco but I think we need to… get… _rid_ of him." He looked at Mickey curious as to how he would react. He hadn't told Mandy he knew she would be pissed.

"Let's do it." Mickey said. "Do what?" Lip cursed under his breath as Mandy dismounted the stairs and went onto his lap. "Kill dad. I say we burn the house down. While he's asleep. Don't give me sit Mandy you know he deserves it." She sighed, she knew he was right, and she_ hated_ it.


	4. Chapter 4 Hospital

Fiona walked downstairs to find Mandy, Mickey, and Lip sitting around drinking coffee. "What you three up to?" the three turned startled by her presence. "nothing." Lip deadpanned. She walked into the kitchen and started another pot of coffee.

Fiona walked back into the living room. "So it's only about six right now, after Debs and Carl wake up I'll cook some breakfast. Then we'll go and see Ian. Hopefully he can come home soon." The three nodded and turned on the TV. A little bit later Debs was running down the stairs and handing off Liam to Lip. Jimmy was down the stairs next and after that was Carl. Fiona cooked breakfast and V came over.

Once everyone had eaten the group piled into the van. The ride to the hospital was tense. No one really knew what to say. Especially to Mickey who had his head in his hands. No doubt he was crying again. The group pulled up to the hospital.

Once everyone was out of the car they all headed up to the third floor where Ian was. The doctors told them that he doing very well and that they'd been weaning him off the sedatives for a while now. They all packed themselves into the room. Mickey sat close next to the bed the pure worry in his eyes was enough to tell that he and Ian were more than just friends.

Eventually Ian regained consciousness. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Mickey face in his hands while Fi and Lip paced around the room. "Ian!" he heard Debbie yell out and soon everyone was staring up at him. He turned his attention back to Mickey who was looking at him now. His eyes were red and puffy, he'd been crying. "Mick…" everyone was silent and eventually Fiona pushed everyone out of the room so Mickey and Ian could be alone.

"Ian…I-I'm sorry" Mickey wiped his eyes and slowly moved one of his hands onto Ian's bed. "What happened?" Mickey looked into Ian's eyes, he was nervous as to how he would react to what Mickey had done. Ian saw his nervousness and he took Mickey's hand. Mickey smiled just a little and started to talk.

"Once they all passed out I ran to go get Fiona. She called Lip and he came with Mandy and Kev. We brought you here told them we found you beaten in an alley. We waited for a while here till they said you were okay and we went back to your house we told Fiona mostly everything. Jimmy and stuff was there as well as V and Kev. All the kids are back at home now. I stayed at your house last night; Mandy went and got her stuff and mine. Fiona said we could stay at the house. Last night I slept in your bed, I hope you don't mind."

Ian sighed and turned to Mickey, "No, I don't mind. Once I go home you're more than welcome to sleep there… with me." Mickey smiled, "Yeah I think that could work Firecrotch." The two boys laughed and a few seconds later Fi walked in. "Hey Ian I Have good news the doctor says that you can go home today. The shoot in your leg just hit muscle and you'll be in pain but you'll be perfectly fine and the one in your arm isn't as cookie cutter and your arm will be in a sling for a while but all got. No ROTC for a while but you'll probably be _plenty_ occupied." Ian nodded and Mickey squeezed his hand it was faint but Ian felt it.


End file.
